Lý do
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Sáu khoảnh khắc ngắn trong mùa hè trước khi Harry đi tìm Trường sinh Linh giá, và Ginny phải đối mặt với cảm xúc của mình.


**Author**: Lady Whizbee – PhoenixSong. Net  
><strong>Dịch<strong>: HMSChocolate  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Tóm tắt<strong>: Sáu khoảnh khắc ngắn trong mùa hè trước khi Harry đi tìm Trường sinh Linh giá, và Ginny phải đối mặt với cảm xúc của mình.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © _Lady Whizbee – PhoenixSong. Net

* * *

><p><strong>Lý do<strong>

Ginny gõ cửa phòng Ron và đợi đến khi nghe thấy tiếng khụt khịt quen thuộc thì mới mở cửa phòng. Anh đang nằm sõng soài trên giường đọc truyện tranh.

"Gì?"

"Mẹ bảo em lên xem anh đã dọn giường cho Harry xong chưa."

"Xong rồi, thấy chưa?"

Chiếc giường cắm trại nhỏ để ở góc phòng có thể được nói là đã được dọn, nếu bạn muốn chấp nhận ga trài giường và chăn gối đặt một cách xộc xệch. Harry chắc sẽ chẳng quan tâm, nhưng Ginny vẫn lại gần kéo tấm chăn lại cho thẳng, dắt bốn góc xuống dưới tấm đệm. Rồi nó ngồi xuống giường. Nó chưa mang mùi Harry.

"Em không sao chứ?"

Bốn tuần và ba ngày rồi. Nhưng ai đếm cơ chứ?

"Ừ, em không sao."

"Trông em không phải là không sao."

"Không sao thật mà," nó khụt khịt mũi, rồi vén tóc qua tai. "Anh nên dọn nốt đống truyện tranh đi, nếu không mẹ mà lên thấy anh nằm kềnh ra thì sẽ lại mắng đấy."

"Làm đây, làm đây," Ron làu bàu.

Ginny chỉ đảo mắt và đứng dậy.

"Bọn anh sẽ đi. Harry, Hermione và anh. Bọn anh sẽ không ở đây lâu."

Tim nó như bắt đầu đập thình thình trong ngực. "Bao giờ? Bao giờ bọn anh đi?"

"Không biết. Chắc sau sinh nhật Harry."

"Nhưng bốn ngày nữa là sinh nhật anh ấy rồi."

"Anh sẽ thuyết phục nó ở lại dự đám cưới."

"Bao giờ bọn anh về?"

Ron vứt cuốn truyện sang một bên và cần cuốn khác lên.

"Khi tất cả kết thúc."

_Kết thúc._

Câu đó vang lên trong đầu nó, và nó tự hỏi, kết thúc là khi nào?

* * *

><p>"Hai ngày nữa là sinh nhật Harry," Fleur nói trong khi cắm một bình hoa ly để để trong bếp. "Chị hy vọng em đã có quà tặng."<p>

Ginny trố mắt nhìn bà chị. "Bọn em chia tay rồi."

"Nhưng vẫn là sinh nhật của cậu ấy," Fleur nhún vai. "Hai em đang ở cùng nhà."

Cũng không lâu nữa đâu.

"Em không biết anh ấy muốn gì, cần gì."

Nó nghĩ không biết phải chọn thế nào giữa đạn cay, đũa phép lửa và bao nhiêu vũ khí phòng thân khác – tất cả để giữ Harry được an toàn.

Fleur nhớn mày. "Em không biết cậu ấy muốn gì ư?"

Ginny đỏ mặt.

Fleur cười. "Còn về việc cần gì, chị biết. Cậu ấy cần một lý do."

"Lý do?"

"Để quay về bên em."

* * *

><p>Nghĩ ra lý do thật dễ.<p>

Nó biết cách làm anh cười. Nó có thể hiểu được tâm sự của anh. Tin tưởng vào anh. Ủng hộ anh. Nó có thể chết vì anh. Nhưng những lý do cao thượng này không phải là lý do mà Fleur đang nói, và nó biết rõ.

Nó vứt miếng khăn rửa bát vào chậu và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, thấy Harry và Ron đang lại ném một con quỷ lùn ra khỏi vườn. Nó thở dài.

Nó đã hứa.

Nó nhìn Harry lắc đầu vì một điều gì đó mà Ron nói trong khi lại tóm lấy một con quỷ lùn nữa.

Anh đã yêu cầu nó buông tay, và nó đã buông. Nó thực sự đã buông. Nhưng sự quyết tâm đó đang yếu dần, rất nhanh. Nhưng nó sẽ không nhào vào ôm lấy anh, trong khi anh cố tình lẩn tránh nó.

Vậy có thể làm gì?

"Ginny?"

Nó giật bắn mình và quay sang nhìn mẹ, tay mò chiếc giẻ rửa bát. "Sắp xong rồi, mẹ."

"Để mẹ làm nốt cho," mẹ nói, cầm lấy chiếc chảo trong tay nó. "Đi gọi Harry đi, mẹ muốn hai đứa đi hái một ít đậu cho mẹ để nấu cơm tối. Sẽ cần đủ cho tối nay và tối mai nữa."

"Mẹ, con – "

Mẹ nó không nghe và vẫn tiếp tục nói. "Mẹ cần ra chợ mua vài thứ, lúc nào mẹ về con phải hái xong rồi đấy."

"Con sẽ dọn vườn, mẹ bảo Ron và Harry đi hái đậu ấy."

Mẹ nó ngước nhìn nó từ danh sách mua sắm và ánh mắt tinh sắc đó làm Ginny muốn nhìn đi chỗ khác.

"Không, mẹ nghĩ là sẽ tốt cho cả hai đứa đấy."

* * *

><p>Cây đậu leo trĩu quả tới nỗi nó rủ xuống mặt đất nhưng không đến nỗi rậm lá quá mà nó không thể nhìn thấy Harry ở bên kia giàn cây. Nó ước gì giàn cây này là một bức tường nhưng không phải. Vẫn có khoảng cách, chốc lát lại bắt nó nhớ là có người đứng cách nó trong gang tấc.<p>

Khi là nhìn được cổ tay của anh, rồi là cánh tay, hay bàn tay anh nắm lấy giàn cây. Chính bàn tay đó đã nắm chặt lấy tay nó khi họ đợi Ron trở về đêm hôm trước. Lúc này, nó có thể đưa tay ra chạm vào bàn tay đó.

Nó vén tóc sang một bên và quay trở lại làm việc, giật những quả đậu mạnh hơn cần thiết. Cả giàn cây bỗng cũng giật theo.

Harry nhìn nó qua những lớp lá với ánh mắt dò hỏi.

_Một lý do. _

Nó liếc ngôi nhà và cắn chặt môi. Mẹ đã sai nó ra đây với Harry. Cố tình.

Nhưng nó phải làm gì?

Nếu họ vẫn còn bên nhau, nó có thể đưa tay ra, ôm lấy anh. Anh sẽ cười và nó cũng có thể cười, và hai đứa có thể trốn xuống bờ sông ngồi ngâm chân và ngắm chuồn chuồn đạp nước, quên đi cái việc hái đậu nhàm chán này.

Hoặc hay hơn cả là cũng có thể chạy đến nhà chứa chổi, lấy cái cây chổi ra và bay lên cao trong làn không khí trong lành của mùa hè. Chúng sẽ đua nhau thoát khỏi chỗ này…

Nhưng họ không còn bên nhau nữa. Cũng không thể chạy trốn. Và giờ đây họ thậm chí không còn một mình.

"Cần giúp không?" Ron đến bên Harry và hỏi.

"Ừ," Harry nói rồi chuyển sang bên Ginny đang đứng để Ron ló mặt bên kia. Giờ giữa hai người có rất ít khoảng không và nó có thể nhìn thấy một vệt đất trên mũi anh. Nó muốn cười, muốn lau vết đất đó đi, muốn hôn anh. Nhưng nó không làm thế.

Nó hái lấy một cây đậu mới, đã bị sâu và một đầu đã thâm đen. Nó định vứt xuống đất trước khi có một ít tưởng khác. Nó ném cây đậu vào trúng đầu Ron.

Bên kia giàn cây không có phản ứng gì. Nó đợi, nháy mắt với Harry và lại ném.

"Gì thế - "

Harry nhe răng cười với phản ứng của Ron và đưa Ginny một cây đậu khác. Nó cười và cầm lấy.

Lần này thì cây đậu được ném trả lại và cả hai đứa né tranh nó. Nó cười với Harry và cả hai đứa lại vớ lấy một cây đậu, ném về phía Ron, lần này cả hai đều trúng đầu Ron.

"Này, đây đang giúp hai người đấy nhé!" Ron gào lên.

Harry cười, một tiếng cười tự do và thoải mái. Nó cũng cười. Trong chốc lát, anh thả lỏng mình, tỏ ra thoải mái lần đầu trong mùa hè hôm đó. Trông anh như lúc họ còn ở bên nhau – quên đi thế gian và đắm mình trong cái nắng mùa hè.

Lý do à?

Có lẽ đây chính là lý do.

* * *

><p>Căn bếp im lặng một cách hiếm có. Nó có một chút khoảng yên bình với Harry. Anh đang xếp đĩa và dao dĩa lên bàn với vẻ không tập trung. Anh đang ức chế vì việc gì đó. Nó hiểu. Nó đến bên anh và thì thầm để không ai nghe thấy.<p>

"Mẹ nghĩ nếu có thể ngăn ba người các anh ở bên nhau để lên kế hoạch thì có thể hoãn việc các anh bỏ đi."

"Mẹ em định nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra? Có người khác sẽ xung phong giết Voldemort trong khi giam bọn anh ở đây làm bánh xốp à?" anh nhăn nhó.

Ginny thở hắt ra. Nó chưa nghĩ…nó không hề nghĩ câu trả lời lại như thế. Mặt Harry bỗng tái đi như thể anh cũng không tin lại nói với nó thế.

Giờ nó đã có bằng chứng.

"Đúng vậy sao?" Nó quay sang nhìn anh, không còn giả vờ tiếp tục làm việc nữa. "Đó là điều anh sẽ làm?"

Harry mở miệng rồi lại không nói gì, như không nghĩ ra điều cần nói. Trong sâu thẳm trong tim nó bỗng bùng nổ rất nhiều cảm xúc: tự hào, xúc động, và một cái gì đó nữa. Cảm xúc đó là một thứ quá lớn, quá nóng mà nó không cho phép mình đối mặt vào lúc này. Quá đau đớn.

Nhưng…anh cũng sẽ đuổi theo Voldemort – anh, Ron và Hermione. _Voldemort. _Rất ít người sẽ làm việc này một cách tự nguyện. Vậy mà anh lại làm.

_Harry._

Harry từ từ nhìn nó và ánh mắt anh dừng lại trên môi nó. Khoảng cách và không khí giữa hai đứa bỗng như không còn và Ginny cảm thấy khó thở, tim đập mạnh. Nó có thể cảm thấy hơi nóng từ cơ hể anh, dù anh vẫn đứng cách nó cả gang tay. Tại sao anh không tiến vào? Làm sao nó có thể quên cảm giác này?

Ngay lúc đó, cánh cửa mở mạnh, đập vào bức từng đánh rầm. Cả hai đứa nhảy cách xa nhau. Bố nó đã về, và Bill, và Kingsley sẽ đến ăn tối.

Nó rời bàn ăn đi lấy một bộ dao dĩa nữa.

_Harry đã suýt nữa hôn nó. Anh muốn hôn nó. _

Tim nó đập mạnh. Nó hiểu.

_Lý do. _

Nó biết phải làm gì.

* * *

><p>"Em ổn chứ?" Hermione hỏi, ngồi xuống bên nó trên thềm đá của cửa sau ngôi nhà.<p>

Bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Harry đã kết thúc từ lâu, khu vườn không còn khách khứa dù Ginny có thể nghe Fred và George đang trêu Charlie về mái tóc của anh và nhìn thấy mẹ nó đang rửa bát trong nhà với bà Delacour.

"Không," nó thở dài, nhìn sao lấp lánh trên trời. "Không hẳn."

"Chị xin lỗi về Ron. Chị cố giữ cậu ấy lại nhưng – "

"Không sao," nó ngắt lời. Nó không muốn nghe. "Chắc thế tốt hơn."

Ginny không nhìn chị và cho sự im lặng bao trùm lấy hai đứa con gái. Làn gió nhẹ hất tóc nó và tiếng ếch kêu vang lên trong màn đêm.

"Chị cũng thấy ngạc nhiên với cả hai người. Cứ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra sáng nay. Ron bắt Harry hứa sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng em nên thấy vẻ mặt cậu ấy – cậu ấy rất đau khổ."

"Sao phải nói với em chứ?"

"Chị chỉ nghĩ chuyện giữa em và cậu ấy chưa kết thúc."

"Bây giờ là kết thúc rồi," Ginny nói. Nó đã học được bài học đó một cách đau đớn.

"Có thể khi Harry quay lại – "

"Em biết chị muốn ai ủi em nhưng bây giờ em không muốn nghe. Anh ấy có việc phải làm và em phải để anh ấy đi. Nghĩ về những thứ khác…quá phức tạp, sẽ chỉ làm em đau hơn. Đừng nói nữa, được không?"

Hermione gật đầu với vẻ mặt cảm thông và buồn bã.

"Được, nhưng Ginny, chị nghĩ em đã cho cậu ấy một lý do."

Ginny ngước lên nhìn Hermione một cách ngạc nhiên. Nó chưa bao giờ nói với Hermione về vụ "lý do" này.

"Một lý do tiếp tục chiến đấu – vượt qua tất cả - và trở về…"

Nó chỉ gật đầu yếu ớt.

"Chị nghĩ giờ cậu ấy đang cần điều đó. Thế nên em đừng buông tay vội. Không phải lần này. Chưa phải lúc này."

Buông tay ư? Ký ức về nụ hôn đầu vẫn còn rõ ràng trong tim nó. Nó không thể buông, dù có muốn.

"Em sẽ không buông, Hermione. Không thể."

"Tốt, vì dù cậu ấy có nói gì đi nữa thì cậu ấy cũng không thể không nghĩ tới em đâu."

Điều đau đớn nhất lúc đó là Ginny biết Hermione nói đúng.

Có những kế hoạch lớn hơn, mục đích lớn hơn, lý do lớn hơn chia cắt hai đứa vào lúc này. Nhưng khi tất cả kết thúc sẽ có một lý do rất đơn giản còn lại để kéo chúng lại với nhau.

Yêu.

Và đó cũng là đủ lý do để không buông xuôi tất cả.

**HẾT**


End file.
